


my eclipsed sun

by jessequicksters



Series: we didn't start the fire [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Pining, Unrequited Love, very loose very sad interpretation of 'fake dating' apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: Nora confronts some difficult feelings about Amaya, after Amaya leaves the Legends to return to Zambesi and get married.(for the prompt: fake dating, amaya + nora)
Relationships: Nora Darhk/Amaya Jiwe
Series: we didn't start the fire [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885693
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: we didn't start the fire





	my eclipsed sun

“I wish,” Lucy says, looking Nora up and down, “I wish you would stop being sad, Fairy Godmother.”

Nora laughs, choking on her own tears. “Oh, Lucy. I’m afraid it doesn’t work like that.”

She sits down next to the child on the bed, with her party hat on and sparklers in place of her wand. It’s been a rough day, and she was hoping a night on duty would distract her from her feelings, not lead her back to confront them.

“What do you mean?”

Nora scoots in closer. “Well, magic can’t always do the impossible. Not when it comes to matters of the heart.”

She’s too far gone. It was never meant to be this—this serious.

_Nora, you’re losing sight of our plan. Remember? This—what you want between us, it’s impossible. As much as I love you, as a partner, as a friend. Don’t let your heart cloud your judgment of the mission._

“But you do it every day, Fairy Godmother.”

“I know,” she shrugs. “Seems like it, at least. To you. I’m here to take care of you, which means you—” Nora pokes at her tiny chest, “—have the power to conceive of the impossible and make it happen, through me.”

“So your magic won’t work on yourself? Because you don’t believe in it—that you can stop being sad?”

Nora smiles, adjusting the crown on Lucy’s head. Children are so perceptive. She’s not one to forget, considering her own childhood, but they still surprise her every time.

“Yes,” she replies, “I suppose you could say that. It’s hard for me to imagine a world where I can be happy, Lucy. At least, in the way that I want to be.”

_I have to do this, Nora. If I don’t go back and court this man, who is to be my husband, my granddaughter will never be born. And the world will lose a light. I would have taken away that light._

“Wedding didn’t go well, huh?” Lucy hops off the bed to crawl under the bed, rummaging for snacks.

“Your mother got rid of all the candy down there,” Nora reminds her.

“Well I wish I had more!” Lucy says, and Nora immediately conjures an entire pile of candy bars, candy canes and bags of skittles that start raining from the ceiling. “I didn’t mean this much!”

Lucy’s eyes light up, opening her mouth as the skittles fall into her mouth. 

“Oh, Lucy, no—you’ll choke!” Nora says, pulling her back and conjuring up a small bowl instead to catch the falling candy. “Here, use this.”

Great. Now her powers were glitching, as a result of her emotions, her heartbreak. Her weaknesses.

Her father had always warned her that feelings, vulnerabilities, would doom her one-day. Ever since she met the Legends, though, she thought she had learned otherwise.

How did they do it? Wear their hearts on their sleeve and risk them getting broken, again and again, every single day?

She thought about Ray, who knew it was doomed from the start because of her feelings for Amaya. She thought about Nate, who never knew about the two of them until it was too late, and until Amaya had to leave, anyway.

_Even if I love you, Nora, the same way you love me—I love Nathaniel, too. And I am not choosing to stay with him, because I know what I have to do. It’s difficult, for all of us, for me, especially, so I ask that you think of me before you do anything rash. Think of me, and how I want all of you to have the future you deserve._

The future, she scoffs. A place where everything dies, eventually.

“Um, Fairy Godmother,” Lucy says, in a tiny voice. “Your dress is turning black, and your eyes are looking, um, scary.”

Nora snaps out of it. She looks at Lucy, cowering in the corner of the bed with a pillow and messy skittle stains all over the sheets.

“I’m sorry,” Nora says. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

She turns herself back into radiant, bright, joyful, Fairy Godmother, who is strong enough to take on the world without tearing it apart with one bad thought. She hugs Lucy, tight, and wonders what else her innate magic could overcome—now, or even in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> part of yet another quarantine fic challenge with [illea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea)


End file.
